


Family Resemblance

by Miraculous_ninjabird



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Kai is great with Hair, Smith family fun, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_ninjabird/pseuds/Miraculous_ninjabird
Summary: Lloyd wants everyone to know exactly who his family is. What better way to achieve that than ensuring a family resemblance? If he dyes his hair everyone will know exactly who he's related to and he wants that more than anything.Otherwise known as Lloyd wants to dye his hair and things get just a little out of hand. Pure self-indulgent family fluff.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Family Resemblance

Lloyd stared at the box in his hands, thinking hard about what he should do. On one hand, he desperately wanted it. On the other...well there really wasn’t a downside besides possibly being made fun of. But still. This was a very important decision. He turns the box over a few times, before deciding. It would be worth it. He wants this. Probably best to ask someone else for help, though, since he didn’t know what he was doing. Who though? Nya?

As though summoned by his thoughts, Lloyd hears a knock on the bathroom door. Nya’s voice calls to him from the other side.

“You okay in there, Green Machine? It’s been like 30 minutes. Jay keeps complaining that he needs the shower.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry!” He called back. Moving quickly, he opens the door. The look Nya is giving him says she doesn’t really believe him.

“You weren’t showering, and it’s been way too long for a normal bathroom visit, which means you’re either sick or doing something I really, really don’t want to hear about. People don’t just hang out in locked bathrooms. Are you sure you’re fine?” The worry in her eyes makes it impossible to lie.

“I’m sure. I swear. I was just...I wanted to do something but I wasn’t sure if it would work out and I guess it took me longer to decide than I thought. I need help with it but I feel kinda awkward about it and I didn’t know who to ask...” He shuffled nervously. A moment ago he had been ready but now when faced with actually asking for help he wasn’t so sure. Nya would probably be a good choice. She wouldn’t make fun of him.

“Is it something I could help with or should I get one of the guys?” She gives him a knowing look and suddenly he realizes what she’s implying. Maybe he could have phrased that better.  
“No. No! Nothing like that.” He shakes his head vehemently, heat rising in his cheeks. Gingerly, he shows her the box. “This is what I need help with. Could you maybe...?” She takes it, eyes widening a little before she starts laughing.

“You want me to help you dye your hair? That’s all? Why didn’t you just say so?” 

“I felt weird about it!” He huffs. “I dunno. I didn’t want someone to make fun of me…Can you help or not?” His face flushes even more and suddenly he feels like an idiot. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

“Sorry, Sorry. Of course I’ll help,” She says, pushing him back into the bathroom. “Why feel weird about it though? It’s just hair dye. Nobody here is going to make fun of you for that.”

“It’s more the reasoning behind it. I’m tired of being the son of Garmadon. I know he’s not bad anymore, but he was never really there for me. I thought maybe if I could dye my hair to look more like the people I really consider family…”

“Awww. Lloyd!” Nya coos, crushing him in a tight hug. “I feel so honored. Now let’s see…” She pulls back, plucking the box out of Lloyd’s hand and studying it. After a worryingly long moment, her eyes scrunch in confusion. Lloyd begins to fear he’d regret this decision.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Nope but I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s just hair dye. We’ll figure it out.” She reassures. “Let’s start by washing your hair. I know enough to know that's the place to start. Take your shirt off. It’ll get soaked otherwise.”

Lloyd does as he’s instructed. Nya offers him a towel and he takes it, wrapping it around his neck. She then grabs the shower head, cranking the water to whatever she deems a sufficient temperature. Once she’s happy, she gestures for him to sit at the edge of the tub and he does. His sister brings the water to his head, and Lloyd is immediately leaping back to his feet.

“First Master, Nya. Are you trying to melt me? That’s way too hot.” 

“Sorry.” She grins sheepishly, reaching to turn down the heat. “Sometimes I forget others don’t like it as hot.” 

Lloyd makes sure to test the water this time before he allows Nya to bring it back to his head. The washing process goes smoothly after that. Lloyd is able to get his hair washed and dried, but they run into another issue when Nya opens the dye box. 

“There’s no instructions in here. I’m pretty sure these are supposed to have instructions?”

“It’s supposed to. But how would I know? I’ve never done this before” Lloyd snatches the box from Nya, looking it over. It’s empty except for the tube of dye. “Maybe we should just come back to this another day.” He can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the thought.

“Don’t you have your phone? Just look it up,” Nya takes the box back. She looks at it again before shrugging. “It can’t be that hard.” 

He thinks about it for a moment. It was true that Nya was good at just about everything. If she’s sure, then it would probably be fine.

“You’re probably right. It can’t be that hard. Let’s just do it.” He agrees.

As it turns out, it really was that hard. 53 minutes, several online tutorials, and most of a tube of dye later, and Lloyd is no closer to his goal. Nya’s hands are stained black with blotches clear up to her elbows. His own neck and chest are covered as well. The towel is a complete loss and he didn’t even want to think about how long it was gonna take to scrub the dye out of the floor. Almost none of it had ended up staying in his hair. They probably should have given up but Nya, as stubborn as she was, was determined to figure it out.

“Okay, so maybe it’s not so easy.” Nya huffs in frustration, putting the dye aside.

“The video made it seem easier,” Lloyd offers, putting down his phone. “Is there even enough left to actually get my whole head?”

Nya looks between what is left of the dye and his thick head of hair.

“I think so? We just need to be super careful and make sure we do it right.” She decides. 

“Maybe we should call in a second opinion before we waste anymore?” he suggests, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He had asked her afterall. But it’s clear neither of them have the slightest clue. Nya doesn’t look like she likes that idea, but with a heavy sigh she relents.

“You’re probably right. Kai is actually really good at this stuff. We can ask him.”

“Why didn’t we just do that in the first place then? It would have gone a lot faster.” Lloyd fixes her with an accusatory look. Nya shuffles awkwardly but doesn’t get a chance to answer because at that moment the door swings open. They both freeze.

“I...I’m not even going to ask what happened here.” Lloyd turns to see a rather confused Jay standing in the doorway. “All I want is to use the shower.”

“Sorry, Jay. Kinda busy right now. You’ll have to shower later.” Nya doesn’t leave room for argument. Jay groans.

“Fine. But hurry up. I’ve been waiting for ages.” 

“Hey, do us a favor and send Kai in here, would you?” Lloyd calls as Jay retreats down the hall. There was no response, but he assumes that Jay must have heard because a very worried Kai rushs in a few moments later.

“Jay said there was an emergency in the bathroom. What’s wrong? Is anyone hurt?” He demands. When neither of them answer him, he studies them a little closer and seems to realize that it wasn’t that kind of emergency. There’s a long pause before he speaks again.

“What the hell were you doing in here?”

“Dying Lloyd’s hair?” Nya offered. Kai looks between the two of them and the floor with raised eyebrows.

“It looks to me like you’ve managed to dye just about everything but Lloyd’s hair.” 

“It’s not my fault that none of the videos explained how to do it right!” Nya snaps defensively.

“Please Kai! Nya is the worst, she doesn’t know when to give up. Help.” Lloyd pleads. Nya shoots him a betrayed look. 

“Traitor.” She huffs. Kai just laughs.

“Gimme that, you dorks.” He picks the dye up off the counter and studies both it and the box it came in appraisingly. “First off, there’s nowhere near enough left here to do your whole head. Second off, this is probably the shittiest brand out there. It’s no wonder you didn’t get very far. I’ll have to go get some of mine. What color were you going for?”

“Dark-ish brown. Dark enough it almost looks black but not black. If that makes sense?” Kai nods in understanding and disappears down the hall. 

A few moments later he reappears laden with supplies. Kicking the door shut, he wastes no time in getting ready. Lloyd watches in amazement as he sets everything up with ease. It was obvious he knew what he was doing. Kai orders Nya to wash out his hair again while he mixes the color Lloyd wants.

She complains half heartedly, but did as he asked. Kai makes her do it a few times before he’s satisfied and can finally get started. Once she was no longer acquired to assist, Nya chooses to sit on the toilet seat and watch Kai work. The whole time he does, two alternate between arguing and joking. Occasionally Lloyd chips in, but he mostly allowed himself to relax and enjoy the atmosphere. It had been some time since he’d be able to spend alone time with the two of them, and he had missed it. Not that he didn’t like spending time with Cole, Zane and Jay. But Kai and Nya had been the first to really see him as him. They’d accepted him into their dynamic as if he’d always belonged there. He would always be closer to them because of it.

After Lloyd feels like he’d sat for far too long and had his hair washed entirely too many times, Kai finally declares he’s done and allows Lloyd to get up and look in the mirror. When he does, he almost doesn’t recognize himself. His hair was a rich deep brown, just a few shades darker than Kai’s. It’s not quite what he had in mind but it looks so good he doesn’t even care. Nya stands up just behind him, and Kai comes forward, slinging an arm over his shoulder. They really do look like they’re all related now.

“What do you think, short stack? You’re kinda starting to look like a real Smith now.” He teases. Warmth spreads through Lloyd’s chest when Kai says that.

“I love it. Thank you.” He can’t help the wide smile that spreads across his face. 

“It’s no problem. But I will say I’m surprised. Why’d you do it?” Kai asks

“Nya wanted to know the same thing. I just wanted everyone to know exactly who my real family is.” He turned, pulling Nya and Kai into a tight hug. “And that’s you guys. Best siblings I could ever ask for. Really.”

Kai is speechless, and instead of responding, chooses to return Lloyd’s embrace. They stand there for a moment, Lloyd enjoying the feeling. He starts when there is another knocking at the door. Nya is the first to pull back and they all turn to look.

“Are you finished yet?!” an exasperated Jay calls. “You’re being the worst bathroom hogs ever! You better not be performing some weird cult ritual in there!” The three of them exchange glances before dissolving into laughter. 

“We really should finish up.” Nya says once she gets a hold of herself. “Jay’s been waiting for the shower half the day.” 

They move quickly, Kai cleaning up his supplies while Llloyd and Nya do their best to clean up the mess they’d made earlier. There isn’t much they can do without a deep clean but together they’re able to at least make it look less like some kind of weird murder scene.

“Alright, Smith crew!” Kai cheers once they’re done. “Mission success! Let’s go show everyone the results of our hard work.” Turning, he opens the door and marches away. Nya is close behind him.

Lloyd laughs at Kai’s enthusiasm, following the other two past a disgruntled Jay towards the living room. He felt truly happy, and he really couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so widely. It really was good to be part of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai does hair on the side and nobody can convince me otherwise. Have some cute fluffy family times to feel better.  
> You can check out my Tumblr at @miraculous-ninjabird for more fun Ninjago content.


End file.
